Phantoms and Fairies
by Crusader288
Summary: Danielle Phantom goes to see her cousin after the disasteroid incident, but they both end up geting stuck in another world,a near duplicate of earth with no ghosts.Add fairy magic, and you get chaos! crossover with Artemis Fowl.Set after The Time Paradox.
1. Chapter 1:Two Timestreams

Hello Everyone! Bet you're surprised to see me. I've been using my new iPod touch to get on Fanfiction recently (did you know Microsoft Word has iPod in its dictionary?), but I haven't been on my account in a while. For these last two years, I've nearly forgotten about it, but I've decided to begin pre-writing a new fiction (sorry Danny, your time was destined to end). First, however, I'm going to wait for summer to roll around, and hope I don't have to work through (another!) move.

Once every few days, I'm going to release a slightly edited version of each chapter in this, my first story, followed by the first chapter of its planned sequel (heaven knows if I'm ever going to finish that), Except for chapter five, which has mysteriously disappeared from both my files and the website. I'll be starting that one from scratch. Let's hope my skills as a writer have improved.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Artemis Fowl, and I am in no way knowingly violating their copyright/trademarks. This is done purely out of enjoyment.**

Phantoms and fairies

Chapter 1

The Two Timestreams

**Near Amity Park, One week after disateroid impact**

Dani Phantom was excided. Today would be the first time she was going to see her clone cousin without it including some evil plot from Vlad. The first time, he had used her to get to Danny, the second time he had tried to melt her down, and just a week ago she had helped turn the earth intangible so that an asteroid that was hurtling towards earth (because of_ Vlad's _space station) would go through the earth instead of hitting it. Now she was flying as fast a she could towards Amity Park with a huge grin plastered on her face. There was nothing that could ruin this visit.

* * *

Unfortunately, there was one thing that could ruin her mood, and that thing was sitting in a group of bushes just off the road staring through a pair of high powered binoculars sticking out from its mechanical suit. And that thing just happened to have a gun pointed at her cousin's head.

* * *

The world famous Danny Phantom was patrolling the skies of Amity Park, with his two best friends, Sam and Tucker, below him on their motor scooters. So far the only obstacles they had run into were Sam's overprotective parents and a mob of fans looking for autographs. These were the times when being able to turn invisible came in handy. Unfortunately for Sam and Tucker, it wasn't easy to come in close enough to turn them invisible with him.

"_You certainly took your time grabbing us from that mob" _came the voice of a less-than-cheerful Goth through his Fenton Phone

"_Yeah man, next time we might not make it out alive if you go that slow!"_ Added Danny's techno-geek friend

"Come on guys, I flew in as fast as I could. Besides, it's not like-"

"Danny!" cut in a gleeful voice

"Danielle!" he yelled back, upon seeing his younger cousin

_"Who is that? Is that your cousin?"_ Danny ignored Sam's voice, he was too happy at seeing Danielle.

Unfortunately, Skulker chose that moment to attack. A shot was fired from the bushes, narrowly missing Danny. Of course, it flew straight for Danielle, right as a natural portal opened up right near her. Upon closer inspection, one would notice that the portal was a bright blue instead of their usual ghostly green. And as luck would have it, she flew right into it.

"Dani!" Yelled the elder cousin, before flying in after her

**

* * *

**

Fowl Manor, fifteen minutes and ten seconds after initial time warp

Danielle Phantom had fallen into a time stream. It took all her focus to simply stay together, provoking unpleasant memories of before she had been stabilized. Then, all of the sudden, she was together again, but all she could see was a blinding light. So, she did what most ghosts did when they were scared. She turned invisible. Good thing too, for a squad of armed soldiers dressed in suits that reminded her of Valery's chose that moment to run past the open door.

* * *

Domivini Butler, bodyguard of Artemis Fowl II, was standing in a room with No1 and a newly arrived LEP retrieval squad. He had only just learned of his charge's safety, and was about to follow the fairies escorting the young warlock demon down to the front door. As they were walking down the long balcony, he heard panting coming from one of the rooms. The room where Holly and Artemis had recently entered and left the time stream.

The fairies heard it too, and clustered around No1 near the doorway. Butler signaled to them that he would investigate, and they were all too happy to oblige.

Butler walked into the room carrying a "borrowed" fairy handgun. What he saw surprised him. It was a girl. A human girl in a strange black-and-white suit, looking around the room with its back to him, still breathing heavily. It wasn't the suit that surprised him; it was the strange glow she was giving off. Not even a fairy gave off such a glow. He decided to take a stealthy approach, and walked up to her, so quietly you could almost hear a pin drop. He quickly grabbed her shoulder with an iron grip. The thing let off a girlish shriek, and flung him across the room. One of the many things running through Butlers head was _"How the hell?" _After hitting the wall, Butler could see the strange girl run out the door, and fly (without wings!) straight up. It must have gotten outside somehow, because he could hear at least two of the retrieval squad activate their wings and fly out the nearest windows, shattering them in the process.

**

* * *

**

Authors note:

You might be wondering how Danielle could throw Butler across the room. You see, she used her ghost energy to make him weightless, and then threw him. Get it? Well, see you in the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2:Confusion

Phantoms and fairies

Chapter 2

Confusion

Danielle Phantom's day had gone from great to weird in less than ten minutes. First there was the natural ghost portal. She had gone through a few before (which is how she had been in the ghost zone when Danny had rallied the ghosts for help during the Disasteroid incident), but none of them had tried to rip her apart before. And now she was being chase by a bunch of short people with wings.

Perfect.

She narrowly avoided a shot from one of said little people, and turned intangible before another could hit her. Why hadn't she thought of that before?

Then, all the sudden, a huge teardrop-shaped craft appeared in front of her. The nose of the craft opened to reveal a large cannon, which shot a piece of bright, pink goo at her. She kept flying as fast as she could, but it hit her. Even though she was intangible, she was electrocuted, and fell, unconscious, to the ground before changing back to her human form.

* * *

"This is retrieval team leader, the demon is secure and the unidentified creature has been eliminated. Returning to Haven ASAP." said the captain of the retrieval team. After the two fairies that had chased the creature had brought it to the shuttle and put it in the on-board holding cell, they double timed it back to Haven. While they couldn't just leave the strange, human looking thing unconscious on the road, every minute it was on board was a threat to No1, their primary objective. The squad leader had decided to take the chance.

* * *

Foaly looked at the footage in disbelief. The creature the retrieval squad had captured had somehow avoided all their weapons, until the shuttle snagged it with its plasma cannon. It was currently being held in the same Maximum- security jail as Opal Koboi (the one from the present). They had hastily put together a cell with activated plasma in the walls to keep the creature from getting out, when the retrieval squad swore they saw it fly _through_ the ceiling-a sign of madness from any other fairies, but no one doubted the word of one of their top retrieval team. The strangest thing was that, after it was hit, the creature took on a human appearance. The only reason the council believed the creature was dangerous was because the officer that said so was one of their most experienced they had. And then there was the footage from the shuttle, of course.

Suddenly, a pale face appeared in a new window on Foaly's screen. He rushed to close the footage before Artemis could see it. Chances were he already had.

"Foaly, I told my mother. About the People."

Foaly almost sighed in relief, Artemis hadn't mentioned the footage. It took a moment for his huge brain to process what Fowl just said. When it did, he realized-

"Fowl! What were you thinking?" He screamed at the figure now occupying his monitor.

"Foaly, listen" the boy said quickly "Opal left her some of her memories. She already knew most of it. I just filled in the blanks for her. And I assure you, she poses no threat to the People."

After a few deep breaths, Foaly had calmed enough to speak.

"Ok Fowl, I guess we can let it slide for now. Just don't tell anyone else. We have more pressing matters to attend to at the moment."

"Do you mean the Opal we brought back from the past, or the video footage you were just watching?" Artemis replied with a smirk.

By the end of that statement, Foaly's face was paler than Artemis's.

"Yes Foaly, I saw it. And I can guarantee it isn't working for Opal."

"How can you say that, Fowl?" The centaur replied.

"Simple. If it was, she would have used it to get to me, not order it to run."

"Maybe it was just a backup plan, in case she got caught? That wouldn't be unheard of."

"No, Foaly. She was so hysterical, she would have done anything to get to me, even sacrificing a backup plan. My guess is that it somehow got sucked into the time stream and came out near where Holly and I did, Being drawn toward No1's opening in the time stream."

"So, what do you propose we do with it?"

"Simple" said Artemis Fowl said for the second time that day "Ask it to help us."

* * *

When Danielle woke up, the first thing she noticed was that she was in a box. The second thing was that she was in human form. She quickly changed back and was about to phase through the wall when a screen on the wall turned on, showing a less-than-beautiful man with an evil glint in his eye.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Those walls are filled with active plasma. Even if you pull your little disappearing act, you won't get through without being shocked again."

Instead of phasing through the wall, she turned a part of it invisible. Underneath the metal, there were thick tubes holding a strange purple liquid with sparks running through it every few seconds. It looked a lot like the stuff she got hit with, and she did not want to relive that experience. She checked the other three walls, and the floor and ceiling, for good measure. The gaps between the pipes were far too narrow for her to squeeze through.

She turned back to face the screen, and the little man had a triumphant grin on his face.

"Now, how about you answer a few questions?"

* * *

A few hundred miles away, Captain Holly Short was looking through the records of the nearest chute station to where Opal had escaped, trying to find a hint of information that could lead her to the Opal Koboi they had brought from the past. Not that it would do her much good, Opal was a master at covering her tracks.

"_Holly? Holly, are you there?"_ yelled a loud centaur from her helmet, which happened to be sitting on the control panel.

She put her headwear on and replied, "What is it, Foaly?"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"You're the only one I can hear from inside a sound-proofed helmet three feet away."

"Enough with the jokes, Holly, we need you down here ASAP. It's urgent."

"What could be more important than hunting Opal Koboi? I'm a little busy right now" She replied.

"The retrieval squad sent to pick up No1 found… something. Here's the video footage."

Holly had much the same reaction as Foaly when she watched the creature fly and somehow avoid the neutrino blasts from the squad members behind it. When it was done, Foaly continued.

"Holly, Artemis thinks this thing could help us. We haven't been able to get much out of the creature, but you know what it's like to be captured like this. Think you can help?"

Holly had put on an unpleasant expression when Foaly mentioned her earlier captivity.

"Alright, I'll be down there on the next shuttle."

Despite what he said before, Foaly couldn't help himself. "Not even questioning Fowl's opinion? That's not like you Holly. You're sure you're not softening up to the boy?"

She had a blank expression at first, but it quickly hardened. "Shut up, Foaly."

**

* * *

**

Author's note:

Ah, the memories this chapter evokes. I miss the great world of Artemis Fowl. 


	3. Chapter 3:Concern

Phantoms and fairies

Chapter 3

Concern

The timestream is a strange thing. Danielle's older cousin, Danny Phantom, had fallen into the same portal as her about five seconds after Danielle, translating into him coming through the time portal several hours after his clone had.

After the initial shock of being in the timestream, he concentrated on finding Danielle. Not seeing her in the room, he phased through the floor, and turned invisible when he saw a young boy in the room, looking at a computer screen. He flew up to him and gasped when he saw a video of Danielle dodging lasers from two pursuing, extremely short people with wings. To Danny's surprise, the boy turned around, showing his pale face, and said, "Fairy, I know you're there, show yourself."

Danny held his breath. Luckily for him, a sound came from the monitor behind him, and the boy turned around. Danny let his breath out slowly.

_Fairy? What does he mean by that?_ Danny thought.

He was brought back to earth by some yelling coming from the computer monitor. He realized that the boy was having a conversation with someone on the computer.

He quietly walked (well, floated, as he was intangible) up to listen in. He noticed that the man on the screen had a hat made of tin foil on. _What is that all about? _He wondered.

Then the boy said "Do you mean the Opal we brought back from the past, or the video footage you where just watching?"

Danny looked up, and on a second monitor, saw a screen playing out his younger cousin, dodging blasts from somewhere off the screen. _These people know about Danielle! _He thought. He decided to stick around and see if these people could lead him to her.

* * *

The LEP interrogator was fed up with this strange mud girl. She had avoided all his questions, and half the time her back was turned to him, so he couldn't read her facial cues. If only those idiot fairies had put more than one camera in the cell! The council had finally decided after _twelve hours_ that the creature was not a fairy. For the love of frond, he figured that out in the first few seconds! It had no wings, horse legs, or pointed ears. Seriously, twelve hours? Well, at least now he was officially allowed to use _Mesmer _on it. Not that he wouldn't have done it soon anyway.

* * *

Danielle had been trying to frustrate her captors as much as she could, hoping that Danny would come and rescue her. Again. Well, at least someone wasn't trying to melt her down this time. She hoped that Danny would come soon, she had been in here for hours, and she was getting hungry. And tired. Being held captive was exhausting work.

Then, the screen that they had been using to talk to her turned on. The man that always talked to her had that same glint in his eye as when he told her she couldn't phase out of the chamber. "_You will cooperate this time, won't you?"_ he said, his voice layered with magic. Not that Dani could tell.

_Sure, why not? _She thought. "Yes," she said without thinking

Her captor smiled "_Now, do you work for Opal Koboi?"_

"Who?" She replied. Why did they keep asking her that? It was getting on her nerves.

The man frowned. _"Well then, what are you?"_

_A half ghost _she though. "A-" _Wait a minute, I can't tell him that, I have to keep Danny's secret _"-ghost."

He looked confused "A what?" in his surprise, he had stopped using _Mesmer_

That got Danielle out of her trance _"Wait, what just happened? Was he hypnotizing me?"_

He started again, but this time she was ready. _"I saw you fly through the ceiling. What else can you do? I'd like to know"_

For a moment, she was tempted to tell him about her ghost powers. But then she remembered: _He's doing something to me. Come on Danielle, you can do this-"_

"Why should I tell you?"

To say he was surprised would be an understatement. Few humans had ever resisted _Mesmer_, and to have this…this…Mud girl resist was impossible.

"_Tell me, I want to know what you can do"_

She strained to give him an answer

"No"

He then cut the connection. "D'arvit!" The fairy swore.

* * *

Holly had just come off the last shuttle from the surface. Not wasting the time to get a cab, she activated her wings (which she had kept on during the flight) and flew to the coordinates Foaly had given her. When she arrived at the prison, the guards tried to take her neutrino, but she put them off with a quick glare. She walked into a fuming interrogator's office.

"Finally, you're here! This Mud girl won't tell me a thing. For the love of reed, she even resists the _Mesmer_!"

That was unusual. LEP interrogators were trained to stay calm instead of becoming frustrated. If this "Mud girl" could reduce him to this in only one day, she wasn't going to be easy to deal with.

"Here, I'll bring up the camera for you," He said.

As Holly looked over the officer's shoulder to see the screen, she saw what appeared to be a young mud girl in an odd, black and white jumpsuit with her stomach exposed. It also had thick padding on the legs, and she could just barely see a strange emblem on the front of her costume. She was sitting in a corner, hugging her knees, apparently trying to fall asleep. She didn't look all that dangerous.

"You even tried _Mesmer_? And it didn't work?"

"Yes! And it's just a girl too; I didn't think that was possible!"

"Did you have a full tank?" she replied. Having a "full tank" was the fairy way of asking if your had completed the ritual to replace your magic recently.

"Yes! I completed the ritual just last week!"

"Alright, let me talk to her."

The officer typed a few commands into his computer and stepped away from the monitor and out of the room. The mud-girl was silent for a moment, but there was a high pitched beep, and she stood up in surprise. The girl was wide eyed for a moment, but her eyes rested on the screen, and she crossed her arms and looked at Holly

"So, you gonna ask me if I'm working for Opal Koboi? Or if I'm evil? Or what kind of "fairy" I am?"

Holly used the gift of tongues to reply in English "No, I just want to talk"

"And don't try to hypnotize me again. It won't work this time" She said, turning her back to Holly.

Holly sighed inwardly. The interrogator had really messed this one up. This was going to take a while. "What's your name?"

"It's Danielle" The creature replied.

"Do you know why you've been put in here, Danielle?"

"Oh, let me guess" It replied sarcastically "You want to get as much information as you can about my cousin, and then dissect me. Or, even better, use me as bait to capture him and _then _dissect me."

Holly's eyebrows shot up. Where would she get ideas like that running through her head? And who was this mysterious "cousin" of hers?

"Who is your cousin?"

"Oh, like you don't already know." She replied.

"Really, I don't, who?"

The girl kept her back turned. It was obvious that she wasn't going to say anything else. Instead, Holly plugged her communicator into the computer, and called Artemis. After only a second, it picked up.

"Holly, what is it?"

"Artemis, the prisoner you spoke to Foaly about, she won't talk to us." She said to a small box in the corner of the monitor's screen, showing the boy's image.

"And what do you what me to do about it?"

"You have what? Four degrees in psychology? It won't talk to any of us."

"Ok, one minute"

A few seconds later, Artemis's face appeared on the monitor Holly had attached the communicator to.

"By the way, I have five degrees. Not four."

Holly ignored him, and hooked him up to the camera in the prisoner's room.

* * *

When Danny saw his clone's face appear on the monitor, he didn't waste any time. He overshadowed the boy, then phased out of him, leaving him unconscious on the floor.

Dani heard the thump from the speaker in the prison cell, and she turned around. "Danny!" she cried, relief flooding through her.

"Danielle, what happened?"

"I don't know, but these strange people caught me and put me in here. I can't phase out, and now they're asking me if I'm working for some "Opal Koboi"

"Don't worry Dani, I'm coming."

Unfortunately, neither of them noticed the large figure walking up behind Danny, with a gun pointed at his back.


	4. Chapter 4:Escape, and a Few New Friends

I couldn't remember much of this chapter, and what I came up with wasn't quite a thousand words, so I combined the 4th and 5th chapters. Too bad-I liked the old chapter 5 name, Alliance.

* * *

Phantoms and fairies

Chapter 4

Escape, and a few New Friends

Butler, having finished all his tasks, went to do what he did best. He protected the principle. While Artemis didn't know it (or at least Butler assumed he didn't know) Butler would commonly stand outside and guard the door to the room that he did his "business" in, if he wasn't watching through the security system. The habit hadn't died down, even after Artemis disappeared for three years in the Hybras. He was prepared for the usual boring, uneventful wait.

Then, there was an unusual _thump_, and he heard a voice that most certainly wasn't Artemis's. He slowly opened the door, and saw his charge on the ground, with a boy in a strange, black bodysuit leaning over the computer screen. He slowly walked up to the boy, with his fairy pistol (which he had kept, since the retrieval squad left) and heard a weak Artemis say, "Shoot him, Butler."

Upon hearing the voice, the boy turned around, but Butler was faster. He fired the weapon (set on stun), and the boy flew backwards into the desk. The prisoner showed on the monitor yelled "Danny!"

As he fell off the table and pushed himself up to his knees, and Butler shot him two more times, until he fell unconscious (staying in ghost form).

Artemis put a hand on the table and struggled to his feet, then typed a few commands on the keyboard. The prisoner, still yelling, was cut off and Holly's face appeared on the screen.

"Artemis, you look terrible! What happened?"

"Not now, Holly. I suggest you send a retrieval squad up here. I seem to have found another one."

* * *

Danielle had been pounding on the walls of her cell ever since she had been cut off. She didn't care about hiding her powers anymore, and her fists and feet glowed green as she punched and kicked the walls as hard as she could. While they had built the cell in a few hours, the prison staff hadn't wasted any funds on it. She had only managed to make a few small dents, but she kept up, furiously beating the walls, until she collapsed on the ground, exhausted. As soon as she was on the ground, a door opened in the side, and Danny was thrown in. The door shut just as fast.

"Danny!" she cried

She ran up and hugged him

"Danielle" He said weakly

"Danny! Are you ok? What happened?"

* * *

Holly was looking intently at the computer screen. She completely disapproved of Artemis's idea to put the new mud boy in the same cell as the other one. While the conversation they had had on the computer showed that they were familiar with each other, she had a bad feeling about this. Just the girl alone had amazed them, who knew what they could do together?

While they were obviously friends with each other, she didn't expect the girl to show the reaction she did, hugging him and making sure he was alright. Could this be the mysterious cousin she had talked about?

Suddenly there was a beeping at the bottom of her screen. She clicked it, and the face of Artemis Fowl the second appeared on her monitor.

"Is that enough proof for you?" he said

"I still don't understand why you think they will help us. Typically people who are put in a jail cell against their will don't like to do favors for their jailers." Holly said.

Artemis raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh really?"

Holly realized her mistake and tried to hide a blush "Shut up Fowl. The point is, I don't think that they will be jumping will glee to help us."

"They may not be, but with Opal on the loose, I'm willing to try." He replied.

Holly sighed. "Ok, mud boy, but don't look at me if they say no."

She then re-opened the link to the prisoner's cell. She saw the door open and the strange mud boy fall in to the room again-that couldn't be right. She ran a check on the connection, but the computer said it was perfectly fine. That was impossible, unless…

"Artemis, I'm getting a loop from the camera! It must be Opal!

Then, an alarm went off. The loudspeaker declared "Mass escape! All personnel, report to your posts!

* * *

The door to the cell opened, but there was no guard pointing a gun at them. That was weird. Danny cautiously walked out the door and…

Nothing. There was no one there.

"Dani, come on!"

Danielle rushed up to him, and they both phased through the ceiling. On the next floor, they saw a guard being held at gunpoint by another short person in a mechanical suit. She said in a threatening voice "Out of my way, or I shoot!"

Dani cried "No!" and pushed the guard to the ground just as the strange mechanical one shot at him. Following Danielle, Danny kicked the gun out of her hand, and pinned her to the wall. She screamed, and then she started vibrating. In surprise, Danny let go, and she disappeared into thin air.

The rest of the guards chose that moment to rush through the door on the other side of the room. All of them, except the one they had saved, pointed their guns at them. If that wasn't enough, large, menacing looking cannons sprung from the walls.

The leader of the group barked in gnomish "knock them out and bring them back to their cell!"

The guards slowly advanced, but the guard they had saved spoke up. "Wait!"

All the heads in the room pointed to him. Taking advantage of the distraction, both Danny and Dani disappeared. As they flew through the ceiling again, all they could hear was a group of muffled "D'arvit!"s

They became visible again on the roof, and Danny said "Where to now?"

Danielle spotted a pair of heavy metal doors. "There!" she said.

They both flew over, and phased through them. They ended up in a huge room filled with guards and more of the strange teardrop-shaped craft. They looked around, and spotted a door, which they phased through once again.

* * *

After all the prisoners had been rounded up, Holly flew to the prison's shuttle port. The Opal from the present, as well as most of the other prisoners, were back in their cells. The only ones missing were the two mud people, but she could worry about them later. One of the guards had claimed that the creatures had saved him from an armed assailant, but with all the cameras running in a loop, no one could be sure. Anyway, the shuttle port was the first place the Opal from the past would go.

The doors opened just enough for Holly to enter, as she had already gotten clearance into the shuttle port. Once she was in, she ran to the only other door in the room, a storage room.

She opened the door to find the two mud people, and pointed her gun at them. Then something she didn't expect.

The girl said "Why do you keep following us? What did we do even do?"

"Holly, wait." said a voice through her loud speakers. "I figured it out. When No1 opened a hole in the timestream, an identical hole must have opened from wherever they came from. These two must have been sucked in, and came out near when we did. I think I know how to get them back to where they came from.

"You can?" the two said in unison

"Yes, but only if you cooperate. You'll have to go with Holly." Said the voice

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" the elder one said.

"You don't." Artemis said through the suits speakers. "You have to trust us."

Holly lowered her gun. Slowly.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, the two phantom siblings were in the Fowl Manor conference room.

"And you're sure you can get us back?" The older Phantom said, after they had told their two stories.

"Yes, I am confident No1 can get you back. You should be drawn to your time period easily enough, after being away for so long." He replied.

"Your letting us go? Just like that?"

Danny didn't like this situation. He had been kidnapped plenty of times, but never by accident. If they could go back, there was no time to waste-but he couldn't help admiring this boy's-for he was a boy, even with all his intelligence-proposal. It was pretty obvious that this Opal character had to be stopped, and his and Dani's powers could be a unique advantage.

Holly, meanwhile, was carefully watching Artemis. She didn't know what he was up to, but she had to trust him. That had worked most of the time, in desperate situations.

Artemis watched as the older boy looked to the young girl, and they shared an almost imperceptible nod. They were very close, his analytical mind noted.

"Alright, we'll do it." Danny said.

"Excellent. Foaly, send a shuttle. I'm going to call an old friend."

* * *

Holly was amazed at the abilities of their new allies.

They could move through walls. They could fly without wings. They could turn invisible, even to her shield-filters.

They could also clean out the fridge.

Right now, both of the half-ghosts were stuffing themselves with more food than their bodies could seemingly hold-an achievement matched only by a certain dwarf named Mulch. It took a lot to clean out the fowl manor fridge, but these two were well on their way to doing it. Artemis might have to break into the emergency rations soon.

Artemis, meanwhile, was giving his mind a rare (though becoming more and more common) moral workout. His mother was out, enjoying a trip with the twins, and he had been passing the time by mentally debating whether or not to call her home and introduce her to Holly.

On the pro side, this would be a rare time that he could introduce them in his own home, increasing his chances of success.

On the con side, Holly would undoubtedly start a commotion, something to be avoided with the Phantoms present, and it would be no help to the problem of Opal.

_You're stalling yourself_, the psychiatrist part of his mind said. Artemis ignored that part, and continued his debate.

"The shuttle should be arriving soon," came Foaly's voice through the mansion's loudspeaker system.

"Good news for Fowl's food supplies, eh, Foaly?" said Holly.

* * *

**Authors note: **I know what you're going to say. "Danny can't be hurt by normal weapons, so how did Butler shoot him?" well, it was a fairy handgun. It isn't quite an ecto-weapon, but it's as close as you're going to get. Plus, it didn't hurt him as much as it could have.


	5. Chapter 5:Of Prey and Predator

I've been so busy lately, I only just realized that my story was full of errors from the transfer to the website. I went back and added some center alignments and line breaks.

* * *

Phantoms and fairies

Chapter 5

Of Prey and Predator

**LEP shuttle, chute 5801, 1 mile below surface**

"Holly, may you be so kind as to tell us why we have stopped?" said Artemis Fowl from the back seat, next to the two ghost hybrids and his crouching bodyguard, who had once again been crammed into a Fairy shuttle, much to the man's displeasure.

"I'm not doing this! The shuttle is piloting itself!"

Then, the smug face of Opal Koboi was projected onto the screen

"Perfect! Like sardines trapped in a useless shuttle halfway down a chute!"

"Opal, nice to see you again" said Artemis, sounding completely calm

"Don't get any ideas, Mud boy. All I have to do is push this button, and your shuttle is history!" She said, while waving a remote in front of the camera. Then she looked at the other members of the shuttle.

"Captain Holly short. My older self tells me you were quiet the recon fairy. You haven't been demoted to bringing Mud men in for mind wipes, have you?"

Holly Just stared in anger at the projection "We're going to get you Opal, just you wait!"

"Well, now that this little reunion is over, I think it's time you return to Haven. In a fireball!" She replied.

She hit the button on her remote, and suddenly-

Nothing happened. Her evil grin turned into a confused frown. "D'arvit!" She swore, while furiously pushing the button over and over again. That's when a very stinky dwarf chose to slide out from under one of the floor tiles in the shuttle. "You know, for an evil genius, your bomb wasn't that hard to find.

"What? No! You'll pay for this!" she said, just before the projector stopped running.

"Excellent job, Mulch. And Holly, that was quite a fair bit of acting If I do say so myself."

"Thanks, Artemis. Now, I have the signal's coordinates, now let's go get her!"

* * *

Opal was pacing around the office she had erected inside an abandoned warehouse. She was sure they hadn't been able to track her signal, she was far too proud of her technological prowess to believe that, but how had they known that she would plant a bomb? She would have to come up with something much cleverer to take care of her future nemeses.

Then, an alarm went off from one of her many computers. A single shuttle had entered the cavern that her base was located in. She smiled as she looked at the thermal scan.

_Or maybe, I can just take care of the fools right now_

* * *

As the two humans, Elf, and dwarf walked into the large open space of the main storage building, they hardly flinched as a pair of huge metal sheets covered the doors, and small auto-lasers appeared seemingly out of thin air.

"Well, well, well. I think I have some guests. Now, how would you prefer to die? Should I disintegrate you and avoid a nasty mess, or blow up this entire building for the more dramatic effect?" said Opal, as she stepped onto a balcony in a shining new LEP suit. No doubt she would choose the dramatic one, if she had the chance.

"Sorry to disappoint you Koboi, but the only reason we came was to make sure you were really here. Now we'll be leaving." said Holly

"And how do you propose to do that? Those doors are covered in pure titanium, not to mention my genius shielded auto-cannons. You're trapped, all of you!"

She turned around, and pressed a button on the wall, setting her turrets to open fire. _Then_ she would blow up the building. She turned around; ready to enjoy her specially designed fireworks display.

There was nothing there-_How is that possible? The turrets would have got them if they moved!_ She did a mental check of her designs. There was no possible direction they could have moved, even down, or they would have been vaporized. Well, she had been forced to use some second-rate materials. . .

Then she heard a teenage voice behind her.

"Sorry, I guess you're not as good with technology as you thought."

She turned around and fired her stolen neutrino at the voice. Then she threw a small explosive capsule at the ceiling, activated her wings, and flew out the resulting hole. She had dropped her helmet when she fired the neutrino, but the grenade had disintegrated most of the debris, and she flew up without incident.

When she was on top of the roof, a feminine voice said from behind her, "I don't think so."

She turned around and fired her neutrino again, but the laser went through the transparent creature. When it solidified, she saw a young Mud girl floating in midair. She was knocked to the roof, and quickly bound to the ceiling by strong bonds of ice.

"Excellent. Now we can mind wipe her and send her back." said an unseen voice. She then focused as much magic as she could into the areas that she was held. The bonds shattered, and the last thing she saw was the girl firing something green at her-a neutrino?-before she blacked out.

* * *

When they were all out of the shuttle, Artemis said "Well, now all we have to do is find-"

"Artemis, I found him!" yelled Danielle, as she landed near them holding No1, who was wearing his signature banana-wide grin.

"Flying is fun! I can see why you enjoy it, commander, it was like-"

"We can continue this conversation later" said Artemis, before No1 could recite all the similes he possibly could with his gift of tongues. "Right now it is imperative that we send everyone back to where they belong."

"Alright!" No1 replied.

After he had mind-wiped Opal and sent her back (Carefully controlling her progress, mind you), he said goodbye to the two he had met just minutes ago.

"Are you sure you can't stay? I want to fly again!"

"Sorry, but if they are not sent back soon, they could be stuck here forever. I would, however, like to express my gratitude for assisting us." said Artemis

"That was a little dry, don't you think, Artemis?" said Holly.

Artemis blushed slightly.

"No problem." said the elder ghost "But next time you ask someone for help, try not to lock them up first"

Holly chuckled quietly at that.

No1 was waving enthusiastically as they disappeared into the portal. None of them noticed the sprite who was watching them from the shadows.

* * *

"My prey!" Skulker shouted. Wings sprung out of his mechanical suit, and he flew towards the portal. When he had almost reached it, it abruptly closed.

"No!" he shouted again.

Then, another portal opened and the two hybrids came out just behind him. They looked at each other, then at the ghost floating before them

"Wanna help me with this one, Dani?"

"Gladly."

* * *

And there it is, the end of my first story's second release! I've also put up the first chapter of the sequel, but I'm not going to work on that for a long time (if I ever do). Sorry, Danny, but you've been replaced. I'm working on two new stories in the _How to Train Your Dragon_ section. If you haven't seen the movie, go do it right now. Unless you're not a nerd like me, who likes those childish animated films.


End file.
